His Obsession!
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: Lucy's the student council president,a clumsy one at that! But everyone loves her, although when a transfer student appears...let's just say his feelings for her a little more than the others.
1. meet our clumsy pres!

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Lucy is the student council president in Fairy High. Although when a transfer student comes to their school, Lucy didn't know that this guy had a serious obsession towards her. Especially since they met when they were young!

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**I'll rate this a rated M for extra caution.**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Lu-chan! I'll be heading first okay?" Levy said giving her a hug, which Lucy returned back happily. Once Levy had left, she returned finishing the paper works she had to finish.

Lucy Heartfilia is a 17 years old, teenage girl. Ever since she had transferred to Fairy high, many of the people had admired her beauty and knowledge. Erza and the others nominated her to run for Student council president. It wasn't a surprise that she won the voting especially when she was still a first year at that time. Because everyone had liked her since she transferred to their school. She was nice, kin hearted, clumsy at times and lovable. Oh don't forget Lucy can be sometimes a little too innocent that makes others like her more.

"Hey Lucy, I think we should go home now, it's getting pretty late" a voice said from the door. Lucy looked at the owner of the voice and smiled at him.

"Gray! I thought you left already?" Lucy asked happily, fixing her things at the same time.

"Dummy, you're a girl remember? It's not good to walk along late at night" Gray said leaning on the door frame waiting for her.

"Oh okay mister smarty pants, let's go" Lucy said pulling him by the hand, giggling when she heard Gray kept on mumbling 'annoying', and 'little girl'.

A few minutes later Gray and Lucy were walking towards Lucy's street.

"Oh hey Lucy, did you hear that we'll get a new transfer student tomorrow?" Gray asked breaking the silence around them. Lucy, who was munching on a lickerish, looked at him with knitted eyebrows. Gray couldn't help but laugh at her; she looked like a little kid.

"What transfer student?" Lucy asked tilting her head. Gray sighed at her; sure she was the student council president. But really she can be slow at things sometimes, or mainly doesn't really listen that much. And being the vice-president, it was like he was always looking after a kid.

"Stupid, listen to the meetings sometimes would you?" Gray said messaging his jaw. "Anyway you'll see him tomorrow and as your punishment for not listening to the meeting earlier you'll be the one to give him a tour of the school" He added. Both of them stopping in front of Lucy's house.

"But!"

"No buts Lucy! Well I got to go!" Gray said snatching the lickerish plastic she had, making a run for it.

"No! My lickerish!" Lucy shouted, stomping her feet like a kid. Gray was already out of sight and she couldn't just run after her, she'll just get him back tomorrow. And with that Lucy entered her humble abode.

Gray her best friend since first year, until not that they were in their third year's. Also the vice-president of the student council, which had always, took care of her.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I really love NaLu ne? haha! I have too much stories going on! Haha well I'll update them in the weekends!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know◄**

**Please Support my other stories**_**'Bishies oujisama'& 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler'& 'Top Secret'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	2. over slept!

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Lucy is the student council president in Fairy High. Although when a transfer student comes to their school, Lucy didn't know that this guy had a serious obsession towards her. Especially since they met when they were young!

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**I'll rate this a rated T for now, later chapters it'll be changed to rated M.**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Wahh! I'm late again!" Lucy shouted to no one in particular. She was running towards her school fast as she can. Apparently she over slept last night, because she watched some show she was waiting for.

"Mou~ I'm going to get scolded again!" Lucy whined to herself, reaching the school. As soon as she did the bell was already ringing, that made her panic more.

Her daily routine was getting her English book from her locker, then straight to her classroom. But upon turning to her classroom, she ran into something or someone. Her bag and book fell on the floor and both people were on their butt, Lucy rubbing her rear, while the other person happened to be staring at her.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Lucy asked despite her aching rear. What it was her fault right? She did run into him, although how come he was there?

"Yeah, how about you?" The boy asked her, he was already standing up, giving a hand out for her. Lucy gladly accepted his help and stood up as well, dusting the invisible dirt in her skirt. The guy went to pick up her book and bag, giving it to her.

"Thanks, and sorry again" Lucy said shyly getting her things from the kind boy. Lucy looked up at him and noted that he was a head taller than her. Besides that he looked built and was quiet cute as well. Thou the thing that captured her most were his onyx eyes that were somehow boring into her brown orbs.

"Wah! I'm late!" Lucy shouted remembering why she was hurrying for in the first place. She bowed to the guy that helped her with her things and quickly took off running towards her classroom, leaving the guy to stare at her running figure as smirk started appearing on his lips.

"_I finally found you Lucy, although it seems like you don't remember me_" The boy said to himself, as he started walking towards the direction were Lucy had run off too.

"_Shall I help you remember me then?_" He asked himself, clearly happy that he found the girl he had been looking for the past years.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Lucy shouted as she slammed the door open. Her classmates stared at her making her sweat drop. It wasn't like she wasn't late before, I thought they were used to it.

"Lucy! Why are you late?" a voice she was so used to, scolded her. So when she turned back she saw her red haired friend, crossed arms waiting for her answer. Lucy squeaked like a kid caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar.

"Erza stop scaring Lucy, maybe she just over slept, right Lucy?" a sweet voice asked her. Lucy saw her idol. Mirajane Strauss, the white haired beauty smiling at her.

"Yeah!" Lucy said smiling at them. Erza sighed; she just couldn't get mad at her. Mira giggled at Lucy, she was just too cute for her own good. Just then someone patted Lucy's head, gaining the attention of our clumsy president.

"Come on Lucy, take your seat already so we can get the transfer student in" Gray said ruffling her head. Lucy pouted at him, really didn't he know that it was rude to mess a girl's hair?

When all of them were seated the teacher came in and asked the students to listen. Telling them that there was a new student joining them.

"Please come in!" The teacher shouted. And the door opened revealing a pink haired teen with onyx eyes. Some girls squealed and started gushing about how cute or handsome the new kid was. Some of the boys scoffed at the girls' reaction.

"Yo I'm Natsu Dragneel! Hope we can get along!" He said grinning at them. His eyes scanning the room and stopped at a certain blonde haired girl that was looking outside the window.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Oh my! XD

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know**◄

**Please Support my other stories**_**'Bishies oujisama'& 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler'& 'Top Secret'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	3. Teasing

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Lucy is the student council president in Fairy High. Although when a transfer student comes to their school, Lucy didn't know that this guy had a serious obsession towards her. Especially since they met when they were young!

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**I'll rate this a rated T for now, later chapters it'll be changed to rated M.**

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**To **Jays Feather: Sorry deary, but I kinda had to sleep early that day, it was the first day of my class in college the following day.

**To **Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: glad you loved it ^^

**To **MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster: thx

**To **Katherine Evelueva2199: Thx sweetie!

**To **phunky: sorry but I prefer the chapters for this story that way

**To **GoldenRoseLuceTanya: thx for the support ne?

**To **Louricam The Manga Freak: haha thanks so much!

**To **Cascade00: Thx, but trust me this will be a new side that I made for Natsu. So be warned with the following chapters ne?

**To **HinaSnowBastia: Thx

**To **NatsuXLucyForever: Thx! Hope you like the next chapters to come

**To **KawaiiOdango: lad you loved this story from my dream XD

**To **herbert942: Thx! That was what I was going for ^^

**To **PARADISE.x: thx deary!

**To **Rose Tiger: Hai hai!

**To ** : thx for the support ne? Hope you don't get disappointed with the chapters to come!

**Thanks for my dear reviewers and viewers! You all made me smile! So help me and spread this story ne? Although I won't be able to update regularly because of school ^^ I'm studying in FEU MANILA ^^**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Hey Natsu are you single?" a girl asked, the other girls surrounding him.

"Why'd you transfer here?" Another girl asked him.

"What type of girl do you like? " Another one asked. Almost all the girls were busy crowding him. The new guy and all caught the attention of the girls. Some of the guys talked to him too, but something else caught his attention.

It was the group of people talking together happily near the window. His eyes focused on a certain blonde haired girl that was pouting at her friends cutely.

"Mou~ stop teasing me you guys!" Lucy said crossing her arms, and giving them a glare. Although her glare wasn't that scary to them, it just looked like she was scowling at them.

"We can't help it Lucy~ you're just so fun to tease!" a short white haired girl said.

"But Lisanna!" Lucy whined like a kid, earning laughs and giggles from her friends.

"But really Lu-chan! It's amazing to see you all serious with all the president stuff, sure you can be childish at times" Levy said admiring her, which made Lucy blush but faintly smile at her.

"Don't forget a bubble head!" Cana said.

"And clumsy!" Lisanna added.

"Meanies!" Lucy said puffing her cheeks at them, resulting in another round of laughter from her friends. But she didn't care; she loved them so much to hate them. She would never hate them at all; beside she found all the love she can get from them. Since her parents weren't with her anymore. Although why does she feel like someone's observing her with a heated stare?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Holy! . Typo's gomen!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know**◄

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama'& 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler'& 'Top Secret'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	4. it's not a joke?

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Lucy is the student council president in Fairy High. Although when a transfer student comes to their school, Lucy didn't know that this guy had a serious obsession towards her. Especially since they met when they were young!

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**I'll rate this a rated T for now, later chapters it'll be changed to rated M.**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Oi Luce! Don't forget to tour Natsu around the school!" Gray shouted, coming into the student council room. Well earlier her English class ended early because their teacher needed to fix some things. So that made the students have a free time, she and her friends chatted a few minutes before she headed to the student council room to finish some paper works for the upcoming school fair.

"Ehhh! I thought you were only joking yesterday!" Lucy said looking up from her work. Gray sighed and walked towards her.

"No I wasn't, now go and give him a tour!" Gray ordered snatching the papers she was looking at. Lucy pouted at him, she was reading those and he just grabbed them. Now that's just rude, right?

"Mou~ fine! Finish these please" Lucy smiled innocently at him, while gesturing to the pile of papers behind her. Gray sweat dropped at the amount of paper works that were piled up, while Lucy sneaked out, before he changes his mind.

"Wait Lucy what the heck is this ridicu-" Gray started only to turn back to thin air. Alone in the student council room. _That damn brat made a run for it!_ Gray thought whining in his head.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_I wonder where Natsu is? _Lucy thought, while she kept on walking in the hallways looking at every place where she can, in hopes of finding the pink haired boy. She puffed her cheek and tapped her foot in distress; she couldn't find Natsu anywhere at all. Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket.

'I see you~' unknown number.

_Unknown number? Who the heck is this guy? _Lucy thought while she looked at her surroundings, looking for the owner of the unknown number. But she found no one in sight, but she could swear that she was feeling someone looking at her.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

So what happened to the petitions? Did Fanfiction finally give in to our words or complaints? Someone fill me up on what happened please.

Another chapter will be posted up tomorrow (my free day), only 2 for now I'm sleepy ^^

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know**◄

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama'& 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler'& 'Top Secret'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	5. Sting

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Lucy is the student council president in Fairy High. Although when a transfer student comes to their school, Lucy didn't know that this guy had a serious obsession towards her. Especially since they met when they were young!

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**I'll rate this a rated T for now, later chapters it'll be changed to rated M.**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Has anyone seen Natsu?" Lucy asked as she entered the classroom. It was currently their break time and still she hasn't seen Natsu. How can she give him a tour if he's nowhere to be seen?

"Sorry Lu-chan we haven't seen him either" Levy answered for the rest of them. This made Lucy sigh in defeat, if she doesn't find him this day she's not going to give him a tour anymore.

"Oh Lucy~ someone's looking for you!" Mira called from outside the door. Apparently her voice sounded like she was too happy and Lucy was sure she wouldn't get questioned later if not for this certain _someone._

Lucy walked towards Mira and her eyes widened at the sight of the person beside her. Blonde hair, smirk on his lips, and that annoying ego aura. Sting Eucliffe.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucy asked incredulously, her eyes giving him the saying what- the- hell- do- you- want look.

"What? I was just visiting my favorite girl. Is that so bad?" Sting asked crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed her, waiting for her comeback. Instead he got a blushing Lucy, which made him smile.

"S-Shut up!" Lucy stammered heading towards the student council room again, while Sting followed her.

Mira who had kept quite the whole off their conversation squealed when she entered the classroom. Earning some looks from her classmates, but some just shook their heads used to Mira's sudden outbursts every now and then.

"What happened Mira?" Bisca asked the white haired beauty. Mira, whose eyes were shining like it had stars twinkling in them immediately answered.

"Sting! Wah! Sting visited Lucy again! It was so cute!" Mira gushed like a love struck teenager. Everyone laughed and giggled at her reaction.

Everyone new that Sting Eucliffe, the school's football star had a huge crush for their bubble headed president. Every now and then Sting would visit Lucy and bug her to death. Still they just couldn't help but find them cute. Whenever they spot Sting teasing Lucy, they just looked like the perfect couple. In times Lucy blushed at what Sting had said, they always thought that maybe Lucy had some feelings for him too, but too dense to notice things especially in the matters of 'love'.

"Aww, where are they now?" Levy asked once again.

"Heading to the Student council room" Mira said still thinking of then *cough* couple *couple*.

Outside the classroom, no one noticed that a certain someone was listening to their antics inside. Not liking what he had heard one bit. So he decided to head to the place where _his someone_ was at, alone with a guy.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Mou~ Sting leave me alone! I still need to find Natsu!" Lucy shouted glaring at the annoying blonde following her. Sting however narrowed his eyes at her.

"Natsu? Who's he? And why do you need to find him?" Sting questioned, advancing on her, while Lucy was getting backed in a corner.

"What do you care? You're not my boyfriend so stop meddling in my business!" Lucy shouted, trying to be brave. But on the inside she was getting scared from the look Sting was giving her.

"Lucy" Sting whispered, making Lucy look straight into his eyes.

"You know I like you, can't you just give me a chance?" Sting asked. Surprising Lucy with the softness of his voice, his hand cupped her right cheek caressing it.

"Sting I-"

Just then the door was slammed open.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

And here's the promised next chapter ^^

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry I couldn't answer them; it's just that I made this chapter fast so I can do my home works, because I have classes again tomorrow -_-

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know**◄

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama'& 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler'& 'Top Secret'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	6. duel

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Lucy is the student council president in Fairy High. Although when a transfer student comes to their school, Lucy didn't know that this guy had a serious obsession towards her. Especially since they met when they were young!

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**I'll rate this a rated T for now, later chapters it'll be changed to rated M.**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

The door was slammed open and revealed a pink haired teenage boy that Lucy had been looking for the whole day.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted like a kid, happily skipping to him, leaving Sting in his place, while he watched the two come face to face.

"Hi yah Lucy!" Natsu greeted with a toothy grin, narrowing his eyes on the yellow haired boy called Sting. Although from the looks of it, Lucy didn't see it.

"Natsu where were you? I've been looking for you all day! Did you even know that?" Lucy asked whining like a kid, pouting as she finished her rant. Natsu chuckled at her cute whining, ruffling her hair in response.

"I've been around, and heard you were looking for me. So here I am!" Natsu exclaimed, purposely stopping his hand on her cheek, almost caressing it like what Sting had did.

Just like the time they bumped into each other earlier, Natsu's eyes had caught hers and held it. Lucy couldn't take her eyes off his twinkling onyx eyes; they just held something in them. A message that she couldn't quite decipher at the moment, but he was clearly trying to tell her something she needs to know of. Out of nowhere they heard someone clear their throat, gaining the two's attention.

"Hey Lucy why not introduce me to the new kid?" Sting asked sternly, his eyes narrowed at the pink haired one. Their eyes completely glaring at each other as if saying what- the- hell- do- you- think- you're- doing- to- Lucy?

"Oh right! Natsu meet Sting, Sting meet Natsu" Lucy said, introducing the both of them to each other. The two were still glaring at each other, if anyone could see the two they were clearly letting out electrics glares at each other, too bad Lucy was too dense to notice the tenseness the two were having.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sting Eucliffe, the school's football star and Lucy's future _boyfriend_" Sting said, emphasizing on the 'boyfriend' part. Natsu growled low enough for Sting to hear, but not Lucy.

"No you're not!" Lucy butted in, before going to a certain table that her book was placed on top off. Leaving the two boys to continue talking to each other.

"Is that so? Well I'm Natsu Dragneel and the transfer student, basketball star from my past school" Natsu said, giving his hand out to him for a hand shake. Although in their current situation, it meant a sign of duel or war. Sting clearly getting the challenge, shook his hand in return.

"Hey Natsu! Want me to tour you around the school now?" Lucy asked out of nowhere, slightly surprising the two. Natsu jerked his hand from Sting's and faced Lucy.

"Sure" Natsu said, leading her towards the door, placing his hand on her shoulder, slowly bringing her closer to him. Looking back at Sting he smirked in triumph, clearly saying she's- mine- and- don't- think- of- getting- her- to- yourself.

Thus Lucy and Natsu were out of the student council room and had started the tour, leaving Sting inside the student council room to mutter and detest the new guy already. Looks like he had competition for the heart of the president, and he didn't like the vibe this Natsu guy let out.

_Let the best man win then_, Sting thought, not ready to give up on his goal, Lucy Heartphilia.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Again thanks for the lovely reviews minna! I do apologize for not responding to them! But I'll try in the next chapter if I can!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know**◄

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama'& 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler'& 'Top Secret'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	7. I can be sweet too

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Lucy is the student council president in Fairy High. Although when a transfer student comes to their school, Lucy didn't know that this guy had a serious obsession towards her. Especially since they met when they were young!

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**I'll rate this a rated T for now, later chapters it'll be changed to rated M.**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"So here's my secret hiding place, well a few people know it but they never tell anyone else. So I'm telling you this because I feel like I can trust you for some reason, so keep quite okay Natsu?" Lucy pleaded cutely at him, while she patted the soft grass next to her. Natsu like an obedient kid sat beside her.

Lucy had dragged Natsu to every nut and cranny she could tour him to. She brought him to the classrooms they were supposed to go to, locker area, library, auditorium, outdoor and indoor swimming pool and many more places. Thou Lucy pulled him to her secret hiding place, it was deep within the greenhouse they had. Usually it was Mira and her friends always there, but mostly Lucy because she was the one who found the place it was like her own little world.

"Well I'm glad I got to see this little place you have for yourself" Natsu said observing the area they were in. Lucy on the other hand lied down on the soft grass, relaxing.

"Hey what's that Sting's relationship with you?" Natsu asked out of the blue, eyeing Lucy from the corner of his eye.

"Sting? Oh he's just one of those admirers I have, but he's the most annoying and sweet one I know" Lucy said, looking up at the clouds that were passing by.

"It's like you like him" Natsu pointed out, now facing her and waited for her answer. Instead he got a blushing Lucy, which looked too adorable at the moment. He didn't like it one bit, another guy was making _his_ Lucy blush.

"I-I don't like him.. It's just that, when I'm with him I can't help but feel happy, sometimes I feel my heart beating fast whenever he's with me" Lucy admitted covering her face, because she felt that she was blushing so much it was embarrassing.

"How about me then?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked at him and noted that he was serious, so she said the first thing in her head.

"You seem nice and kind, I guess a good friend" Lucy blurted out, sitting up. That's when Natsu grabbed her left hand and kissed each of the fingers. Lucy was shocked by what he did.

"W-What are you doing!" Lucy asked stammering and blushing at the same time.

"What? You said he was sweet right? I can be sweet too.." Natsu said trailing off. He moved his face closer to her's, Lucy didn't know what he was going to do but she couldn't help but feel nervous and her heart was beating so fast.

"You may not know this, but I like you Lucy. More than you can imagine" Natsu added finishing his sentence. Lucy felt like he whispered it, but he clearly said it out loud.

Before Lucy could further think of how he did it, Natsu bit her neck hard that it made her scream in pain. She pushed him away but his teeth were plunged in her neck deep, it was like he had fangs. Soon Natsu stopped and moved away from her neck, blood trailed down from the holes his fang like teeth made. Instantly Lucy clasped her hand on the spot where he bit her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Lucy shouted, as she stood up. Natsu stood up as well; his eyes looked at her figure.

"I just said I liked you, isn't that enough for you to get what I meant Lucy?" He asked innocently, taking a step towards her. Lucy in return took a step back away from him, it made Natsu smirk.

"I liked you from a long time _Luce_" He said purring her. Lucy's eyes widened as she heard her long forgotten nickname.

"It can't be"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Again! Thanks for everyone's lovely reviews! Also to add, I just wanted to say that I can't make longer chapters since I'm just making the chapters in the times I get home from school. And since now I'm a college student, I need to keep my studies up! I already failed 2 quizzes in econ! Dang it! Anyway I hope everyone understands! And continue to support my stories! Arigatou! :*

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know**◄

**Please Support my other stories**_**'Bishies oujisama'& 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler'& 'Top Secret'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	8. Flashback

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Lucy is the student council president in Fairy High. Although when a transfer student comes to their school, Lucy didn't know that this guy had a serious obsession towards her. Especially since they met when they were young!

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**I'll rate this a rated T for now, later chapters it'll be changed to rated M.**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"It can't be! No.. No way.." Lucy exclaimed her hand still on her neck where he bit her. Her eyes wide as she stared at him, while Natsu watched her every move. The very guy I front of her was her childhood friend, a childhood friend that showed too much obsession towards her from way back.

_Flashback_

_Little Lucy and Natsu were playing together in her garden, they were happy together, but in occasions that Gray and her other friends would come, Natsu always hug her close. One time when Gray and Lucy were playing hide and seek, and Gray was the seeker, when Lucy went to hiding she didn't know that Natsu was right behind her. So when Gray was close to her hiding place, Natsu placed a hand on her mouth while his other arm snaked around her body, pulling her to him. _

"_Shhh, be quite Luce you wouldn't want Gray finding us right?" Natsu whispered in her ear. Of course they were still little and Lucy didn't know what he was doing. So like a good little girl she kept quite like she was told too._

_So Lucy won in the end thanks to Natsu, but Gray was pouting the whole time because Natsu hid with Lucy when he wasn't even included in the game. Another event when they were in preschool, Lucy was coloring something and her friends were too, the teachers adored Little Lucy because of her bubbliness._

_But one time when the teachers were talking somewhere inside the school, the little ones where asleep, some guy went in and took the sleeping Lucy. Although the guy thought that no one saw him, one little boy did. It was none other than Natsu, and at that time he didn't like any other guy touching Lucy other than him, so he followed them. When the guy rounded some stairs, that's when he shouted._

"_Oi! Mister! Give me back Luce!" Natsu shouted, the man placed the sleeping girl down then faced Natsu. When Natsu saw the guy put Lucy down he charged, pushing with all his might and he did, but the guy fell from the stairs, blood seeped through his head. Eventually the guy died, but at the same time Natsu was put on observation. Lucy shouted and demanded to see Natsu, but she saw him covered with spots of blood and grinned at her. From then on she knew something was wrong with Natsu, the kind, sweet Natsu she knew was missing at that time. The people observing Natsu declared that the boy had an obsession towards his little blonde friend._

_The times went by and Lucy moved to another place, while Natsu was still kept in observation. Until the day they bumped into each other, Lucy didn't know that Natsu was once again in her life._

_Flashback end_

"I missed you so much Lucy" Natsu said taking a step forward, his arms open wide.

"No! Stay away from me!" Lucy shouted running towards the school's clinic. While Natsu was left alone in Lucy's secret hiding spot, he was sad yet he was smiling.

"Luce your mine alone, and no one else is going to have you but me" Natsu said to no one in particular, he too headed towards the school's clinic. The simple thought of Lucy getting the bite he did healed up, made him want it to stay on her neck, where he can see that he still has a part in her heart all this years they've been apart.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Sorry! I know it's not good, but my head is aching when I made this.

Thanks to the lovely reviews once again minna! And to answer some of you Natsu is not a VAMPIRE! I repeat He ISN'T a VAMPIRE! Everyone knows that he has fang like teeth right? That's where it came from, not a vampire. So hopefully everyone doesn't get confused okay?

ALSO! I AM SICK ONCE AGAIN! STUPID TONSILITIS! EVERYONE WANNA HELP ME GET BETTER?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know**◄

**Please Support my other stories**_**'Bishies oujisama'& 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler'& 'Top Secret'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	9. clinic

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Lucy is the student council president in Fairy High. Although when a transfer student comes to their school, Lucy didn't know that this guy had a serious obsession towards her. Especially since they met when they were young!

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**Dun dun dun! And it's now a RATED M!**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"_How come he's here?" _Lucy shouted in her head. She was still running towards the schools clinic and from the looks in the hallways everyone was in class. And it was a good thing for her too because if someone saw her like this, blooded neck. She wouldn't know what to answer, other than saying Natsu bit her, but she couldn't say that.

"Excuse me" Lucy said as she pushed the clinic's doors open. Looks like the schools nurse Ms. Aries wasn't around. _Great. Just Great I don't even know what to clean this wound up with._ Lucy whined in her head.

Let's get things straight here, Lucy Heartphilia the school's current Student Council President doesn't know how to treat a wound is because… 1 she doesn't have any parents anymore, 2 she's sort of traumatized by the sight of blood (due to her parents death) but she's able to look at it for a few minutes, 3 Gray and the other Student council members always treat her wounds, because if Lucy was to treat her own wound she might make it worst.

So Lucy headed towards the medicine cabinet looking for the green bottle that she always see's that Gray uses to clean her wound. (A/N: I forgot what's it called!)

Just then the school's clinic doors were slammed open, revealing a pink haired boy that was with our dear president earlier.

"Aww.. You aren't going to treat that bite I did right? I made it just for you, Luce" Natsu said, slamming the door close, and then proceeded to advance on Lucy. Who was starting to tremble on the inside but she wasn't going to let Natsu get the best of her.

"You psycho! Get away from me before I call Gray or maybe even Sting on you!" Lucy retorted, holding her ground. Although she was aiming for him to get scared it was the opposite, because just then his fist came in slamming the bottle of medicines to the ground. An 'eep' escaped Lucy's mouth and a squeak when Natsu grabbed her wrist, dragging her towards one of the clinics bed (A/N: you know the bed thingy's found in a school clinic?) closing the curtains on them.

"My dear sweet Lucy, if I were you I wouldn't say another guy's name, besides mine" Natsu said, hovering above her both her hands were held by him. Looking up at him she braced herself.

"Look Natsu, we're friends right? And friends don't do this kind of things to each other" Lucy said, pulling her hands free which wasn't any luck at all, for Natsu's hold was too strong for her.

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong, Luce…" Natsu started leaning down close to her once again.

"I love you, and not the simple puppy love. It's the real deal I love you to death" Natsu whispered in her ear, licking the bite he gave her. Lucy shuddered in disgust and something like… enjoyable to a point that she kind of liked?

"Kyahh! Who did this!" A voice shouted. Looks like Ms. Aries just came back and saw the mess Natsu did ne? Let's see what they'll do.

"Ms. Aries is back so get off me, or we'll get caught" Lucy hissed at him trying to break free from his hold. Natsu only smirked at her.

"I'm sorry! I got dizzy and accidentally bumped into the medicine cabinet" Natsu said out loud, making sure that Ms. Aries heard him.

"Oh dear, are you okay? Shall I check on you?" Ms. Aries asked worriedly, looking for the broom to clean up the mess.

"No need to Ms. I'll just sleep for now" Natsu said, smirking as he heard the door open and close. He looked back down at Lucy and released his hold on her hands.

"Why'd you do that? What if she saw us like that! She could have told that to the principal!" Lucy hissed once again, giving a death glare to Natsu, who merely smiled at her.

"Now that's the Lucy I know" He said pulling her into his lap as he hugged her.

"Feisty, sweet and innocent at the same time" He whispered in her ear, snaking his arm around her waist, while his right hand skimmed her lips. Lucy blushed for some unknown reason, yet she wasn't pushing him away.

"S-Stop it Natsu, let go!" Lucy pleaded, getting goose bumps the way his fingers started running along her curves, and stopping on her thighs.

"Hey Luce did you know what other guys say about you?" Natsu asked squeezing her thighs, making Lucy squirm.

"They want to hold you in a way they can molest you, _claim_ you in any ways they can… And I just want to clobber them and tell them that your mine and mine alone" Natsu added, nipping her ear and licking her neck.

"Wait till I tell Gray or Sting about you, you wi-" Lucy was stopped when Natsu kissed her, his tongue plunging into her mouth. Lucy was shocked as to it was her first kiss, and Natsu was her childhood friend she didn't think he was going to do that to her. Snapping out of her thoughts she tried pushing him away, but Natsu only held tighter. He kept on kissing her until she felt weak and didn't try pushing him away anymore.

"Ah Luce, I'll see you later for now take some rest from our session together" Natsu said lying Lucy down on the bed. Lucy's eyes felt groggy and was ready to close at any minute, but she still held it open to see if Natsu was planning on doing something more.

"And don't tell anyone what we did, I want it to be our little secret" Natsu added kissing her forehead, and then left without another word. Whereas Lucy drifted off to sleep, her dream being filled with Natsu running after her like an obsessed stalker.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Well I'm glad some of you guys liked the last chapter even if it wasn't that good. Also I want to thank those that wished I got better~ Well anyway~ due to the following chapters certain scenes I changed it to rated M. So be warned ^^

also if you guys follow me on twitter I guarantee the latest chapters and stories I'm making will be answered there, just ask ^^

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know**◄

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama'& 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler'& 'Top Secret'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	10. Vote!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Summary: **Lucy is the student council president in Fairy High. Although when a transfer student comes to their school, Lucy didn't know that this guy had a serious obsession towards her. Especially since they met when they were young!

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**Dun dun dun! And it's now a RATED M!**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

After Natsu and Lucy's little _session_ inside the school's clinic Lucy had fallen asleep. While Natsu wandered back to his next class, which happened to be History. Sure classes would be boring without _his_ girl's presence in the room, but of course he had to pass his subjects so it could score him more points from Lucy.

Once he reached the room and entered it, the students inside whipped their heads in his direction. Girls swooned at his sight, while some of the boys just nodded at him. As he went to his seat he felt someone staring at him, so when he looked around he found the person staring at him, and it happened to be Sting Eucliffe, the self-proclaimed boyfriend of Lucy.

Natsu sat in his assigned seat, but still stared at Sting, who in return stared back. Their earlier proclamation of their _war_ still lingered in their minds. What's more it was like they were destined to be some sort of rivals for each other. And what was it about? Getting the sole heart of the girl they both liked, Lucy Heartphilia.

"Okay class, since it's already start of the next semester here are the Student Council committee to offer a very promising offer" the teacher said, letting the Student council members in, and leaving the room for that matter.

"Hi Everyone! We are the Student Council committee! Some of you may know us and some may not" a girl with piercing blue eyes with long white hair said, gaining the attention of the male population, and jealousy from the female population.

"But we are here to offer a popularity contest to everyone, it's very simple actually, each one of you write a name on this piece of paper, and give it to us in anytime of this week" a small petite girl with blue hair started.

"With the deadline given you all could campaign or introduce someone of your choice to other classes, that way your pick could win" another white haired girl said, only she had shorter hair.

"And whoever gets the most vote wins!" The three ended together.

"Oh! And before I almost forget! I'm Mirajane a 2nd year student, nice meeting everyone!" the long, white haired beauty said. Followed her was the short cut, white haired girl.

"And I'm Lisanna! I'm a 1st year student, plus she's my older sister!" She said cheery as her sister was.

"And that over there is Levy, she's also a 1st year student that loves reading books" The two introduced the short, blue haired girl that was giving the piece of papers to the other students, waved and smiled at them.

"Oh and anyone that wins gets a chance to be included in the Student Council Committee!" Levy added as she finished giving out the papers.

"Remember everyone! You can choose anyone and don't forget to hand it to us or any members of the Student council, okay?" Mira said smiling at everyone as the three Student committee members exited their rooms.

The room became rowdy once the three had left, the students telling each other who to pick. But two individual stared at each other slowly smirks appeared on their faces. Looks like the game starts now, only one will win but who?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

And it's a free day for me again! Well lookie at those lovely reviews! Aren't they plenty and lovable to the point they make me smile? My readers are the best ever! I love you guys! :**

Next update will be after my prelims, I hope everyone understands okay?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know**◄

**Please Support my other stories**_**'Bishies oujisama'& 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler'& 'Top Secret'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	11. WHAT'D I MISS!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Summary:**Lucy is the student council president in Fairy High. Although when a transfer student comes to their school, Lucy didn't know that this guy had a serious obsession towards her. Especially since they met when they were young!

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**Dun dun dun! And it's now a RATED M!**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Our main heroine, Lucy Heartfilia was found asleep in the infirmary room. Perhaps too much fatigue has caused her to sleep for a long time than expected. She still had about 2 more classes left for today, surely she wouldn't want to miss them right?

Although the question is how was she going to wake up? Simple. A certain pink haired boy had once again appeared inside the infirmary room. Aries- sensei wasn't inside, for she was teaching. The hallways was also quiet because it was still class hour.

The pink haired boy known as Natsu Dragneel, swiftly and easily lifted his beloved girl, Lucy. Carrying her upstairs on the rooftop, carefully checking the hallways that no one was around or would see him. Once they reached the rooftop, he sat, Lucy on his lap, behind the wall (Kaichou wa maid-sama rooftop style) so as when someone was to come they wouldn't see them.

Leaning his back against the wall he placed Lucy's head on his lap. While taking his long sleeved blazer off and wrapping it not so tight around Lucy. As the autumn wind swallowed them.

He stared at her sleeping face. Adorable, cute, pretty, beautiful. No she was simply gorgeous without her doing anything, her whole being has captured Natsu inside and out. His only was for her to look at him like the old days, where her chocolate brown eyes would look at him with so much warmth and trust, just like the old days that they were almost inseparable.

Except now she looked at him with so much fright that it pained him. She became scared of him because of that scumbag that had tried to kidnap her from a long time ago. The very scene just made something snap inside of him. But he swore on himself that he would protect Lucy in whatever way he can, at the same time gaining her trust back and possibly her as well. Even if she had to loath him again.

Lucy moved, her fingers twitched as a sign of her waking up. Her eyes fluttered open, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that Natsu longed to stare at was once again in his sight. Of course upon waking up her vision was blurred, but as soon as it cleared and she saw who she was with her eyes widened. Instantly she sat up, bolting to run away from him. Thou Natsu had already predicted for that to happen, he instantly grabbed her wrist and held her in place.

"Let go of me!" Lucy shouted, trying to pull her wrist away from his hard grip. Although failing miserably because his grip was firm and clearly had no intention of letting her escape.

"No" He said simply, not minding her thrashings. And to prove his point he tightened his hold on her again, Lucy could already imagine that'll it'll be leaving marks.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked, shrieking might I add. She continued to pull and pull away from him, but froze when she felt her cheek being cupped by his big warm hands.

"Because I want you to look at me again like the old days" Natsu said softly, his eyes lovingly looked at her.

She stopped attempting to escape from his grasps, she felt warm inside but didn't know exactly why she felt that way. She looked at him, no she observed him. He watched her back. His body language was relaxed, his hand held her hand rubbing his thumb at the back of her hand in soothing circles.

"Natsu..." Lucy trailed off, her hand placing over his right hand that cupped her cheek.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, her eyes looked for any answer that may be false. She stared in his eyes, yet found nothing that hinted he would lie to her.

"Why do you ask?" He asked back, releasing a depressed sigh. He sat up straight, opened his eyes and looked straight at hers.

"I didn't want some stranger taking my girl would I?" He answered, pulling her closer. His eyes never left hers. Lucy's heart thump fast, she was melting at the gaze he was giving her. It was so warm, loving, and passionate, were these emotions for her?

"I love you so much Lucy" Natsu whispered like the wind, caressing her cheek as he leaned in closer to her.

"N-No... We..can't" Lucy whispered back, pushing ever so lightly on his chest, yet it only brought her closer to him. She felt his heart thumping hard, he didn't let go. And this time Lucy felt lost in his eyes.

"Ssshhh" Natsu shushed her, sealing the distance that separated them. Lucy was so confused but at the moment her eyes closed as Natsu kissed her. Confusion, and fear forgotten by the sweet loving kiss that Natsu gave her.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Review if you liked it! :D

Guess whose back! Me! Haha! I'm so sorry for not updating these pass weeks guys! I was busy finishing my finals! And since I still have 2 more days until our sembreak, I wanted to give a heads up that I'm still up and raring to go with the stories!

On another note. If there was anyone who knows about a website that can be accessed via cell phone which updates stories (Ex. Watashi XX ni shinasai. Yukina is an author on a website something on her cell phone yada yada) please tell me, because apparently since the time I last updating my phone has saved about all my latest stories and updates :D

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know**◄

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama'& 'When will you confess?' **_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	12. NOTICE!

Hey guys! My stories aren't going to be updating regularly. I'm packing my things, because I and my family will move to a different house.

Well anyway! I did say update 'maybe' it doesn't necessarily mean I'll update it regularly.

Also I take all of your reviews be negative as an inspiration to improve my writing. But still would it ever hurt some of you to actually use your imaginations for certain parts of the story?

A shout out to 'Anon', sweetie not to be rude about your past 2 reviews but can't you just imagine that the guy was near the stairs? Of course even a strong wind can make him loose his balance, so wouldn't it be the same if a little boy using all his body weight manages to make him slip his footing while he's in the stairs? Please I'm not being mean nor anything but wouldn't you just enjoy the story and imagining it in any way possible?

My Finals are being done today, but please guys bear with me and understand that college students have it hard and we tend to focus most of our time on studying. I can make updates here and there but reading reviews with questions that tend to make my head frizzle in heat. Well you can guess…. Any ways keep safe guys!

Thanks for reading!

Maya-chan14


	13. HOT

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Summary: **Lucy is the student council president in Fairy High. Although when a transfer student comes to their school, Lucy didn't know that this guy had a serious obsession towards her. Especially since they met when they were young!

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**Dun dun dun! And it's now a RATED M!**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Lucy was kissing Natsu back. The Natsu that had the serious obsession for her, that made her snap out of the trance that had somehow pulled her to Natsu.

"S-Stop it, this is wrong" Lucy said, breathing heavily from their kissing session. Natsu on the other hand wasn't, instead he watched her with predator like eyes.

"Why Lucy? Why stop when you know you like me?" Natsu asked, creeping closer to her once again. Lucy backed away from her, only for her back to meet the cold wall.

"I-I " Lucy stammered as she stared at him.

"I-I like Sting" Lucy managed to say, looking down on the floor. She couldn't look at him in the eye anymore, if she did she might get pulled into that trance of his again.

"NO! You can't like him Lucy, you're mine! Face it you can't stay away from me" Natsu said, pulling her hard against him. He started nipping her neck, which gave her goose bumps. A warm feeling started to ignite in her belly.

"See? You want me" Natsu said, licking her ear lobe. Unconsciously Lucy let out a moan when he did that, it was her weak spot.

"I can make you feel new kinds of things" He whispered close to her ear. Lucy was seriously feeling like jelly at the moment, although froze when she felt his hands on her inner thigh, crawling up to her private part.

"NO! STOP!" Lucy shouted, grabbing his hands to stop it from crawling any further. Natsu smirked, she could be so vulnerable to the point that looked cute. He wanted her bad.

"Try and go to another guy and see what happens" Natsu warned, tilting her head up. Scared brown eyes met dangerous onyx eyes.

"No one can have you but me Lucy, remember that" Natsu said giving her a chaste kiss, before leaving her alone in the rooftop.

When Natsu was gone Lucy fell to the ground, she hugged herself. She felt hot, not because of the weather. It was all because of Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

_I-I'm not falling for him!_ Lucy shouted in her head.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

I want to say thank you for all my dear readers that have waited for the updates of particular stories they have liked.

And sorry for the sudden outburst the past chapter... It was finals day and yeah you all could guess where my mind was focused that time, so I'm sorry for those I have vented my anger on, 'Anon' specifically. And also to all the readers as well.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know**◄

**Please Support my other stories**_**'Bishies oujisama'& 'When will you confess?'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	14. start

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Summary: **Lucy is the student council president in Fairy High. Although when a transfer student comes to their school, Lucy didn't know that this guy had a serious obsession towards her. Especially since they met when they were young!

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

_As far as I can say life sucks. Yes life sucks in all ways. I know that I had a little crush developing for Sting. Yes the all mighty Sting Eucliffe, who happens to piss me off every time he can. But, I simply can't stay angry at him for a long time. Hence I have started liking his presence. Although I wonder why... Why does dear Mavis hates me? Let alone making that obsessive pink haired guy win. Who knows what he could do to me now, since he practically watches me like a hawk most especially when were left alone._

"You can go" I said to that staring pink haired guy. Yes I said Natsu was once again staring. Staring for who knows how long, and its giving me the creeps. _I wish Sting was here, or maybe even Gray._

"I'm not leaving until you do" He said standing up from his chair. It was afternoon, most of the students had practically left after classes finished 2 hours ago. So why am I still here? Well it's the President's job to finish the paper work. "You better not be thinking of the _Sting_ guy" He hissed in my ear. _When did he get here?_ Immediately I pushed him away, my chair harshly making a squeaky noise when I stood up.

"N-none of your business!" I barked back at him. I can feel my cheeks warm as the blush I swear were glowing. His eyes narrowed at me. _Damn, he's scary!_

"I-I'll go and patrol" I said, not waiting for his answer so I just slip out fast of the Student Council room. _And away from that creep._

_Really why did Mira and the rest had to make such a proposal to the whole student body. I know it's good to have more people helping us, but voting and such. It's practically saying who other students prefer. But still... Why did Natsu have to win? Couldn't it just be someone else other than him? _

I don't know how I got here, but why am I in our classroom? There weren't any students which was a good thing. Maybe because I'm often here? Or maybe because Sting would always come over just to annoy me? Or maybe... just maybe because Natsu's also in this class?

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I sighed walking around our classroom. Plain, simple and something that I couldn't lay my hands on. The blood red-orange that the sun's rays illuminated the room looked scary and serene at the same time. Walking towards the window just to see what was happening outside the school, nothing was wrong. _But... why do I feel-_

"I wonder where you went off to" A voice said startling me. Remaining calm was not on the top of my list at the moment. "What are you doing here, Natsu" I whispered, unconsciously taking a step back.

"Keeping an eye on you" He said walking towards me. My back pressed against the window, my heart beat was fast and strong. _so scared._

"Luce, won't you look at me like the old days?" He asked, both his arms trapping me between the window and him. My breath hitched.

"Please stop" I whispered trying to push him away. Instead he stood strong, he leaned close to me. His breath fanned over my neck. "please" I pleaded.

"I won't let any guy have you Lucy" He said as he started nipping my neck, I cringed. "I'll make sure you only think of me, mind and body"

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

I'll be changing the rating to rated M on the next chapter. It's time to get steamy~

So how did you guys like being in Lucy's shoes with this chapter? Oh~ do tell!

Since Natsu won the voting I asked you guys to vote on, this is what I based the chapter on.

Reviews ne?

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**► Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know◄**

**Please Support my other stories _'Bishies oujisama'_**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	15. After school

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Summary: **Lucy is the student council president in Fairy High. Although when a transfer student comes to their school, Lucy didn't know that this guy had a serious obsession towards her. Especially since they met when they were young!

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

_"I won't let any guy have you Lucy" He said as he started nipping my neck, I cringed. "I'll make sure you only think of me, mind and body"_

* * *

"Natsu please" I pleaded, pushing him again and again away from me. But no, he just had to be strong and wouldn't budge at all. He kept on nibbling my neck, sucking just a little below my left ear. The moan I suppressed came out. My body was turning hot, the need to hold onto something, anything became visibly far from my sight. My thoughts went blank. The familiar warmth Natsu had pulled me.

"Please" I whispered, begging for him to stop. He did thou, and he engulfed me in his strong arms. My knees buckled, using him as my only support. My heart beating erratically against my chest. "I love you Lucy" He whispered in my ear, kissing my forehead, then my nose, both my cheeks and oh so slowly my lips. The emotions he felt came rushing in, I knew I liked him. But I didn't know I liked him since we were kids. I was scared at him because of what happened, forgot about him over the years that passed, and when he came back. Unwanted feelings returned. _Did I like him like he does to me?_

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy" He chanted as he hugged me tight I in his embrace. I missed him truly. "Say my name" He said looking at me with pleading eyes I never knew he could posses. "Please" he begged.

"Natsu" I whispered, my hands cupped his cheeks, leaning close without breaking eye contact with him. "Natsu" kissing his forehead, following the pattern he had done to me a while ago. He relaxed waiting for the next move I did. Kissing his nose, then his cheeks I stopped. Staring at his eyes, slowly I leaned in closing the distance that our lips had. Slowly our lips danced, molded against each others. Through half-lidded eyes I saw his eyes stare into mine with love, the same look he had when we were kids, when he'd always look at me. _He loved me since along time ago?_

I felt his tongue poke my lips, a whimper escaped from mine. But slowly I opened my mouth, once his tongue entered mine he didn't waste time getting familiar with it, along the way he'd suck my tongue that'll make me whimper. My mind couldn't think of anything else, it was just me and Natsu, alone in out classroom, after school. The thrill and excitement pulsed through my veins. Pulling away from each other, a thin trail of saliva came from our mouths. Both of us catching our breaths, with him pulling me once more in his embrace. In return my arms hugged him as well, my head leaning against chest as I listened to the beating of his heart, effectively lulling me to sleep.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I hugged her tight, my heart beating fast. Only for her, it'll beat as much only for her. I felt very happy when she had initiated the kiss that just happened. I couldn't help but think how cute her blushing face was. I knew for certain she had feelings for me, she wouldn't do that if it weren't.

"Lucy" I whispered against her neck, carrying her bridal style back to the student council room to get our bags. Walking out of the quiet school into the highway that leads to each person's homes, I headed straight for mine. I knew where Lucy lived, but with what just happened I didn't want to let her go. Much less let her be alone. I'm greedy just like that. Only for Lucy thou, she's everything I could think of.

Arriving at my house, I opened the door, not waking or dropping the precious girl I had in my arms, closing the door behind with my foot. Placing her carefully on my bed which was beside the window, I stared at her sleeping face. Beautiful. The moonlight shined down on her, making her look more angelic than she is. I'll never get enough of watching her, seating on my bed, not once my eyes left her face. My mind wandered off to the future I had hoped would happen me with Lucy and our children, laughing with each other. Her phone rang shattering whatever my mind had further morphed into. Getting her phone from her skirt's pocket, I saw the screen flash of with a message.

_Hey Lucy! It's Sting mind helping me with English tomorrow? Seey yah then! Love you! –Sting_

My eyes hardened at the message. Who does he think he is casually asking _my_ girl to help him? This guy doesn't know when to give up does he? I glanced at Lucy sighing, pulling her blazer off of her as well as mine hanging it on a chair not far from where I sat. Then slipping in next to her on my bed, my arms winding around her waist pulling her close to me, my head on top of hers. I breathed in her delicious smell.

"Lucy" I whispered once more, sucking on her neck the same spot I had done from earlier. Smiling in content when I saw the hickey before kissing her forehead. I was greedy like that, but no matter what Lucy will only be mine. "Mine" I whispered, before sleep pulled me in. Wit Lucy securely wrapped in my arms.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

I know it's bad right? I wanna cry! T_T

Thanks for the reviews minna! I'm sorry I couldn't reply to the reviews I'll answer them next time^^

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

► **Also this story is inspired by the dream I had when I was taking a nap, and I seriously wanted to share it with everyone! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know◄**

**Please Support my other stories_'Bishies oujisama'_**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
